I Adopted Your Dog Today
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: After Maureen and Joanne break up, Maureen decides she needs a companion. She goes to the pound and adopts a dog. Set to the poem 'I Adopted Your Dog Today' on Facebook. One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I don't own RENT or the poem 'I Adopted Your Dog Today'. They belong to their respected owners. I can say that I own the dog, Lucky, and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are the poem verses and thoughts.

A/N: I read this poem on Facebook and got an idea for a story. I will update The Horse Whisperer – just having a little bit of writer's block.

Summary: AU: After Maureen and Joanne break up, Maureen decides she needs a companion. She goes to the pound and adopts a dog. Set to the poem 'I Adopted Your Dog Today' on Facebook. One-Shot.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rating: K

* * *

Maureen Johnson felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she exited Joanne's apartment. The two of them had gotten into another argument about Maureen's flirting. Joanne had called off their engagement and their relationship.

"I don't need her!" Maureen said out loud, not caring if anyone stared as she continued to talk to herself. She boarded the city bus and headed back to her empty house, back to her empty life.

She didn't have pets – she had a cat when she and Joanne were together, but had to get rid of the cat due to Joanne's allergies.

She climbed into bed, not caring that the sun was still burning in the sky. She drew the shades and turned on the TV to the news. She smiled when she heard Roger's name – he just returned from his world tour and had wed the female drummer in his band. Unfortunately, Mimi was out of the picture – she died from an overdose. The bohemian family tried to move on, but they were slowly falling apart. Collins died four months after Angel; Mark moved away from New York and had married and settled down in Michigan; Roger had been touring with his band; Benny and Alison moved to California. Maureen and Joanne kept arguing and had broken up after four years together.

The following afternoon, Maureen decided to check out the pet adoption that was happening at the local pound.

Maureen looked over the dogs until she found one that made her heart melt like butter. He was in the corner of his cage, tail unwagging, eyes untrusting. The dog looked to be a little over ten-years-old; he had some gray appearing around his muzzle. Maureen got to the dog's level and kissed to him. The dog slowly turned around and Maureen felt her heart go out to this dog.

"Hi, cutie. It's okay." Maureen soothed the dog, gently running a hand through his thick fur. She turned to the woman sitting outside his cage. "I'll adopt this one."

"He's gonna need a lot of work – he's been abused and needs a lot of care, time and patience." The woman told Maureen. Maureen nodded and paid for her purchase right then and there.

_I adopted your dog today  
The one you left at the pound;  
The one you had for ten years  
And no longer wanted around_

"What are you gonna name him?" the woman asked. Maureen turned to the dog, deciding on a name. "Lucky." She announced. The dog's ears pricked up a bit. Maureen smiled and coaxed Lucky into her van. Collins' family ran a vet office, so Maureen knew where to go.

"Well, Maureen, he has a whole lot wrong with him." Dr. Collins – Collins' sister – told Maureen.

"I know, but I can take care of him. I work from home, so that shouldn't be a problem, right?" Maureen asked. Dr. Collins – or Denise – sighed and ran her fingers through the dog's matted fur.

"He's lost weight, he's depressed, scared, has fleas and a cold, but other than that, he's okay. I'm going to give you some prescription dog food to boost his weight up. I'll also give him a flea bath and give him something for his cold." Denise told Maureen. She smiled and waited in the waiting room for her handsome boy to be done.

_I adopted your dog today  
Did you know that he's lost weight?  
Did you know he's scared and depressed  
And seems to have lost faith?_

_I adopted your dog today  
He has fleas and a little cold;  
Guess you don't care what shape he's in  
You abandoned him I am told._

Maureen jumped out of her seat when she felt something brush her leg. She looked down just in time to see a fluffy brown tail scurry off. Maureen then turned her attention back to her thoughts. She wondered about Lucky's owners – did they have a baby, or move away. Maybe the owner developed allergies. Lucky's back-story was complicated.

"Maureen, Lucky's ready." Denise told Maureen, leading Lucky into the waiting room. Maureen could now tell what color Lucky was – a light tan, Maureen's favorite color for a dog.

"Hi handsome! Are you ready to come home?" Maureen asked. The tip of Lucky's tail wagged a little bit. Maureen smiled and led him out of the vet's office.

_I adopted your dog today  
Were you having a baby or moving away?  
Did you suddenly develop allergies,  
Or was there NO reason he couldn't stay?_

Maureen brought Lucky to her apartment and poured some food into a dog bowl and poured some water into a Tupperware dish. She then placed them in the tiny kitchen and watched Lucky walk around the apartment.

She noticed that he didn't eat or play much, which was okay. She didn't expect that right away.

That night, Maureen invited Roger, Anne and Sasha over. Sasha was Anne's daughter from a previous relationship.

"He is a cute dog. Did you find out what kind of dog he is?" Roger asked, watching Lucky watch them from the corner of the living room.

"Denise figured that he was a Husky, Labradoodle, Wolf and Irish Setter mix." Maureen said, also watching Lucky. He let out a warning growl as Sasha walked over to him. Sasha was six-years-old, so it was hard for her to stay away from him. "Honey, be careful, okay?"

"I've got an eye on her." Anne told Maureen.

_I adopted your dog today  
He doesn't play or eat much;  
I guess he's very sad inside and  
It'll take time for him to trust_

A couple months later, Maureen was outside playing with Lucky at the park across from her apartment complex. Lucky was happy, healthy and totally trusting. He didn't like cats (he would growl or bark at them from Maureen's balcony), small children or loud noises (thunder scared him). Other than that, he was a wonderful companion.

"Hi! Can Roxie and I come play?" a woman about Maureen's age asked. The woman had olive-colored skin, long brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Roxie was a Black Lab and so pretty.

"Sure! I'm Maureen and this is Lucky." Maureen introduced herself and Lucky. At that point, Lucky trotted over and dropped his ball in front of Roxie.

"I'm Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky." The woman told Maureen. "Lucky's adorable. What kind of dog is he?"

"He's a Husky, Labradoodle, Wolf and Irish Setter mix." Maureen told Sky. Sky smiled and turned her attention to Maureen.

The two women decided to have lunch that week and go for a walk over the weekend.

That night, Maureen looked over at Lucky, who was fast asleep at the end of her bed. She felt his leg shake, as if he was having a bad dream. She hoped that he wasn't dreaming about his owner – that would be an awful experience to go through.

_I adopted your dog today  
And here he is going to stay;  
He's found his FOREVER home  
And a bed in which to lay._

Maureen already had Lucky for two months and felt a stronger connection with him than she had with any other human being.

She and Lucky had moved in with Sky and Roxie. The dogs got along great, although Lucky couldn't do a lot of the things that Roxie could do. Of course, Roxie was two and Lucky was ten.

Maureen decided that the day she adopted Lucky – June 10th – would be Lucky's birthday. She marked the date on all her calendars so that she wouldn't forget.

For dinner that night, Roger and Anne came over for dinner. Sasha was at a sleepover, giving the adults time to catch up with their friends.

"Lucky seems to be happy." Anne noted, looking over at the two dogs. Roxie was chewing on a toy and Lucky was sleeping.

"He's doing great. I never thought that two months ago I would get this far with him." Maureen told Roger, helping herself to another soft-shelled taco.

"What do you know about Lucky's previous owner?" Roger asked, his mouth full of chicken taco. Maureen rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth before speaking.

"I found out that he went to jail for animal cruelty. He's serving a five-year sentence – that was the most that he would get. I'm hoping that he doesn't come after Lucky." Maureen told her friends, feeling tears in her eyes. Sky reached across the table and took Maureen's hand in hers.

"He has us – there's no way that the former owner would even know where Lucky is, anyway, sweetie." Sky told Maureen.

_I adopted your dog today  
And shall give him all that he will need  
Patience, love and security  
So he can forget your selfish deed_

Three years later, at the ripe old age of thirteen, Lucky passed away in his sleep. Maureen, along with Sky, cried for three long days. They knew that Lucky was in a better place and that they would see him again.

Maureen adopted another dog a month after Lucky passed. The little girl was trusting, sweet and full of love. Maureen was reading Hunger Games at the time and named the little girl Katniss, after her favorite character.

Katniss and Maureen, along with Sky and Roxie, were very happy together. Maureen often found herself thinking about Lucky and wondering if he was okay, wherever he was.


End file.
